


Every Family Dinner

by InDeep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Filming, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, possibly drugged if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDeep/pseuds/InDeep
Summary: Tiffany spends some quality time with her uncles and their friend Tom.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 300





	Every Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the tags seriously, this is probably the most fucked up thing I've written thus far. 
> 
> Probably going straight to Hell.

~*~*~*~

Tiffany swirled her glass and frowned at the cacophony of the room, tired of the shrieks of her younger cousins and the sharp laugh of her aunt and mother. She’d settled on the couch an hour ago with the whiskey she’d snuck past her father, hoping to get through this thanksgiving with some quiet, but it didn’t seem she’d have any luck. She sipped her drink and winced as her aunt’s voice took on a particularly shrill quality. The day felt like it’d never end.

“Having fun, sweetie?”

Tiffany looked up to find her Uncle Herbert hovering next her seat, his round face set in a smile. She mustered one of her own. “Loads.”

Her sarcasm didn’t dim the grin any. “Well if you don’t find the company stimulating enough, you can always come downstairs and hang out with the boys.”

Usually she would have brushed the suggestion off, but quite honestly after two hours of screaming children spending some time with her Uncles didn’t sound so bad. “Maybe in a bit,” she conceded, taking another sip of her drink.

He tapped the glass with a fat finger as she lowered it from her lips. “Could have yourself another drink if you come now.” She looked away to hide the flash of guilt and he chuckled. “Saw you sneak some while Gloria was setting the table. No worries, sweetheart, my lips are sealed.”

She kept her eyes down, sheepish at being caught. “Promise?”

Uncle Herbert gave her hand a comforting pat. “Promise. Gonna come along?”

Her Aunt’s basement was fairly small, the windows too tiny to let in much light, and crowded with old, musty furniture, but it seemed her Uncles had no problem with that. There was a tiny bar in the far corner that Uncle Herbert always kept well stocked, and when they came down the steps her Uncle Morris’s friend Tom was behind it, pouring himself a drink.

“Look who decided to pay us a visit,” he said jovially as Tiffany reached the bottom step behind her uncle, “Gonna spend some time with us old folk, darling?”

Tiffany had never been fond of Tom; she couldn’t quite give a reason for it. There was something about him that put her on edge. She pasted on a smile and chirped a ‘yep’ at him as she took a seat on the musty sofa beside her Uncle Morris, who threw an arm around her shoulders. “There’s my little muffin. Been keeping busy upstairs?”

“She’s been busy alright,” Uncle Herbert chortled, sitting down on the other side of her, “Busy helping herself to your Jameson.”

“No,” Morris clapped her on the back, “I can’t believe it. Tiffany!”

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Well you know what that means,” Tom said from the bar, “Your little niece is all grown up and ready for another.”

Tom wandered over, two drinks in hand. He set one down on the coffee table before her and sat on the ottoman across from it, blocking their view of the television.

“Has to finish the one she has first, “ Uncle Herbert said, and slid a hand over hers, lifting the cup up. “Drink up, sweetie.”

Tiffany tipped the cup cautiously, only to have her Uncle Morris put a hand under the bottom of the cup and angle it so she had to gulp the rest of the cup. The whiskey burned on the way down and she coughed as her Uncle took the cup from her hand, laughing. “And the next one,” Tom said cheerfully, pressing it into her empty hand.

“I don’t think-“ Tiffany started, but her head swam suddenly, and Uncle Herbert helped her hold the glass again.

“There, sweetheart,” he said soothingly, “One more.”

She felt so limp she didn’t even bother trying to move away, just sipped slowly as the glass tipped up and up and up until it was gone. Tiffany slumped into her Uncle Morris’s side as Uncle Herbert set the glass on the table, and she looked up to find Tom staring at her hungrily.

“How was the drink?” Uncle Morris asked genially, his fingers stroking lightly over her shoulder.

“Mmm,” Tiffany couldn’t find the right words, and snuggled into her Uncle’s side instead. She'd already been a little buzzed upstairs, and the drink they'd made her down was hitting her quicker than she would have figured.

Uncle Herbert chuckled on the other side of her. “Well she certainly looks comfortable.” There was a hand on her thigh and she wasn’t sure whose it was but it was so warm, and as she lent her head on her Uncle Morris’s shoulder it started to slide slow circles up her leg, working its way under her skirt. There was something about that she should have been concerned with, something that should have worried her, but she was too pleasantly warm at the moment to care.

“Share a little of the cuddles, sweetie?” her Uncle Herbert’s voice was seemed distant, and her eyes fluttered shut as his arm looped around her waist, pulling her from Uncle Morris’s side to his own. The hand on her thigh reached the apex between her legs and stopped, a thumb rubbing comfortably on her soft skin.

“How’s it feel?” Tom asked, and she opened to her eyes to reply but realized with a start he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at Uncle Morris, who’s hand was snug between her legs.

“Hot,” Uncle Morris said succinctly, “She boiling.” Then he moved his hand just a little to the right and cupped her privates, pressing her panties into her with a palm and thick fingers. “And wouldn’t you know it, wet.” She couldn’t see his face from Uncle Herbert’s shoulder but his voice sounded so queer. “How does it feel for you, muffin?” he leaned over her to whisper in her ear, and she shuddered at the sensation. His palm rocked against her and her wooziness was interrupted by odd flares of heat, something that felt electric. “Do you like that?”

“I’d say she does,” Uncle Herbert replied for her, and caressed her cheek as she leaned harder on him, shaking, “Well there’s more where that came from, but first how about you return the favor?”

“What do you mean?” Tiffany slurred, and her answer was the sound of a zipper.

Uncle Herbert’s hand cupped the back of her head on his shoulder and slowly pulled her down. Tiffany found herself staring at her Uncle’s flaccid cock, unsheathed from his jeans. “Because you’re so mature now,” her Uncle said softly, “You should have some practice. Do you know what to do?”

Frightened, Tiffany shook her head.

“Open your mouth,” Her Uncle said patiently, “And lick it. Like a popsicle.”

The hand wedged between her thighs suddenly pushed her panties aside and when warm fingers parted the lips of her cunt her mouth opened in a gasp. She mewled as those fingers slid the length of her pussy, finding a certain nub that made her squirm with every touch.

“Ah, well I guess asking for anything the first time is a bit much,” Uncle Herbert amended, “Just keep your mouth open sweetie.” And without any delay, he pushed her head the rest of the way down and used his other hand to guide the mushroom head of his penis into her mouth. He groaned and thrust up and suddenly she couldn’t breathe, her mouth too full, and Uncle Herbert lifted her head enough that only the tip of his cock touched her tongue and it seemed sturdier now, more solid. “That’s it, darling,” he cooed, “Just breathe through your nose.” He thrust in again and pushed her head down at the same time, pushing all the way to the back of her throat. “There’s a good girl.”

“She looks so sweet like that,” Tom chuckled from the other side of the room, “Sucking your cock like a good little whore. Are you a good whore, Tiffany?”

Tiffany couldn’t reply, and in truth barely heard him over the grunts of her Uncle who began thrusting into her mouth in a slow rhythm, but when the fingers between her legs delved further and she felt them push inside her, she lost all concentration.

“Jesus, she’s wet,” Uncle Morris said from beside her, “Hold on a second, Herb, I’m gonna turn her.”

Tiffany barely registered what was happening, only that the hands on her and the cock in her mouth withdrew, and then she was on her knees on the sofa, her Uncle Morris behind her holding her hips, her Uncle Herbert in front of her unbuttoning her shirt. “Would’ja look at these,” he marveled as he got to the last of the buttons. He pulled down her bra, baring her breasts and cupping them with his warm hands. Tiffany let out a cry and her Uncle Herbert grinned. “Like that, do you?” he asked, and pinched a nipple. She tried to move her hands up to cover herself but Uncle Morris suddenly bent her forward and she had a face full of Uncle Herbert’s penis again.

As Uncle Herbert slid his penis over her face, Tiffany felt her panties being pulled down and her skirt lifted. Warm hands spanned her buttocks and thumbs parted her labia. She felt as though she should say something now, quickly before it was too late, but Uncle Herbert grasped at her breast, palming the flesh, and stroked himself with his other hand, positioning his cock at her lips with a chuckle. “Open up, sweetie,” he murmured, and she was so dizzy, too fogged to think of what was happening, or why it wasn’t right.

Uncle Morris slid two fingers deep inside her cunt, and her lips parted in a gasp. Her Uncle’s penis slid into her mouth, stuffing the sound right back in her, and Tiffany nearly gagged as he pushed to the back of her throat and began thrusting. Meanwhile Uncle Morris’s fingers scissored inside her, stretching her oddly and causing Tiffany to wiggle her hips. Even in her numbed state, every touch felt like an electrical current running through her veins. “So good,” Uncle Herbert cooed as he pressed her down onto him, “You’re taking it so well, sweetheart, you’re doing so good.”

He began thrusting faster and grunting with each pump, and Tiffany knew something was going to happen but she was so distracted by Uncle Morris’s fingers working inside her that she couldn’t think of what to do- suddenly her mouth was filling up with something hot and salty, and she could feel her Uncle’s cock pulsing between her lips as he gasped above her. “So sweet, darling,” he grunted out, “So good.” She tried to pull away then, the liquid catching at the back of her throat, but he kept her still with a hand on the back of her head as he finished in her. By the time Uncle Herbert pulled from her mouth, Tiffany had swallowed at least half of what he’d unloaded in her. The remains dribbled from her onto his pants as let her rest her head on his thigh, his spent penis limp beside her.

Uncle Morris chortled behind her and rubbed his fingers deeper into her pussy; “Looks like she’s ready for it.”

Tiffany couldn’t think of what she’d be ready for, hadn’t they already finished? But she bore down on her Uncle’s fingers in the meantime, enjoying the feel of them spreading her, filling her. She groaned in disappointment when he pulled away and nearly followed him back, arching her ass up eagerly.

“No doubt,” Tom murmured from his seat, and she remembered then that she was half naked in front of someone she didn’t know very well. Shame slapped her to her senses, and she tried to push herself up with some noise of distress, when Uncle Morris grabbed her hair and yanked her head back down as he lent over her, and suddenly Tiffany could feel bare skin pressed against her buttocks and it occurred to her that her Uncle had freed himself of his pants.

“Shhhh,” he whispered into her ear, his mouth lightly brushing her, “You’ve been doin’ so well, sweetie, so good.” She felt something hot and thick press against the folds of her cunt and between them, slipping through the wetness there. “Just a bit more and then we’re all done, darlin’.”

Whatever it was pressed forward into that spot Uncle Morris’s fingers had just been, and it was much much larger. Her mouth gaped soundlessly as it pushed forward, spearing her open. “Just a ‘lil more. God, Tiff, you’re so wet. Such a good girl for us, aren’t you?” He groaned and whatever was inside her thrust forward suddenly, filling her up.

“Goooood, girl. Good girl,” Uncle Morris began chanting softly in her ear as he moved atop her and within her, pulling her hair taut in his hand and flexing his hips against her ass, rocking the thing inside her to touch parts of herself that had never been touched.

She had to look down, had to see the thing moving inside her, and pulled against his hold on her hair to peer down between her legs. The sight of her Uncle’s balls swinging lightly between her thighs sparked new horror in her as she confirmed it was indeed his cock sawing slowly back and forth inside her, bumping against her cervix with each small thrust, and spreading her apart with it’s thickness. She could hear the squelch of their privates meeting with each jut of his hips, and she choked out a cry at the sight.

“There now,” He murmured to her gently, pulling a little further out with each thrust, “It’s all good, muffin, you’re alright. Uncle Morris is just gonna let you try something new, is all.” He lent back at that and thrust back into her hard, jarring another cry from her lips.

“Oh she liked that,” Tom sneered, and she looked up to find him staring at her with hard eyes, his pants unzipped and his cock fisted in on hand, lazily pumping to the sight of her being fucked by Uncle Morris. “Should try a little rough, Mor, I think she’s up for it.”

Uncle Morris only hmmm-ed in reply and began to pull all the way from her before slamming back in, the meat of his thighs slapping her behind. He kept a hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back to watch Tom as he jerked himself off. “Does that feel better, sweetie?” Uncle Morris asked genially, so at odds with the hard thrusts of his cock inside her, “Is this what you wanted?”

“Give it to her,” Tom muttered under his breath, pumping himself faster, “Give your dirty little niece what she deserves.”

“There’s no need to be crass, Tom,” Uncle Herbert corrected his friend, and laid a hand back on Tiffany’s head, stroking her hair. She rocked back and forth against his leg, driven by Uncle Morris’s thrusts into her, and continued to gasp and moan with every punishing blow. “You can just wait your turn.”

The thought of this other man pumping inside her as well made Tiffany shudder, and Uncle Morris groaned as she clenched down on him. “Oh, that was lovely, darlin’, do it again.” He thrust into her with renewed vigor, and Tom chuckled and pushed up from the coffee table.

“Pull her up, Mor,” he said, still palming his cock, and her Uncle finally released his grip on her hair to grab under Tiffany’s arms and pull her up, up, up until she was kneeling in front of him, her buttocks resting on his pelvis and his penis still hot inside her. Tom’s cock was level with her face, and he sidled up to her to press it against her cheek. Her Uncle Morris began thrusting again, and she bounced limply on his member, feeling too full between her legs.

“Bet you’ve got a sweet mouth,” Tom mused, bushing the head of his penis over her lips. Tiffany tried to turn her head away but Uncle Herbert caught her under the chin and turned her to face Tom.

“Give old Tom a taste, muffin,” Uncle Herbert said kindly, “Just a couple licks. He’ll be nice, he promises.”

Tiffany didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. With Uncle Morris still grunting with every thrust into her from behind, Tom merely had to plug her nose and she opened her mouth obediently. As he slid into her, pushing down her throat, Uncle Herbert murmured, “There’s a good girl,” and slipped his hand down between her legs where his brother was currently pumping into her. His fingers slid through the wetness there to catch on that electrical point from earlier, and Tiffany moaned around Tom’s cock and flexed her hips back onto Uncle Morris’s, grinding down onto him.

Uncle Morris let out a hard breath. “Damn, Herb, whatever you’re doing don’t stop, she’s loving it.”

Uncle Herbert acquiesced, rubbing at Tiffany’s clit in time with his brother’s thrusts, causing her to rock back onto the cock inside her. In fact, it was so effective that Morris stopped thrusting all together and simply allowed his niece to work herself up and down on his cock with the help of his brother’s fingers. “Goddamn, that’s beautiful,” Uncle Herbert said in what sounded like awe, “She’s doin’ all the work herself, now, aren’t you sweet? Do you love it, Darlin’? Are you already hooked on havin’ this sweet thing plowed?”

Tiffany had no answer for them, her mouth full of Tom. She simply moaned and ground down onto her Uncle Morris, who gripped her hips and renewed his thrusts with a jarring intensity. She bounced in her Uncle’s lap, full of cock and aching deep inside as something built within her. Her hands grasped at Tom’s slacks to keep her balance and Uncle Morris grunted from behind her.

“That’s it, Tiff, you’re so tight, darlin’, I’m gonna…” he loosed another strangled groan and pulled her tight against him as his hips worked, and she felt his member inside her twitch and grow, and suddenly her cunt was so very hot. Understanding dawned and she tried to pull her head back from Tom’s slick penis, tried to push up from Uncle Morris’s lap, but her Uncle Herbert pressed down on her thighs and she whimpered as she felt her Uncle coming inside her for the first time, filling her up.

Uncle Herbert was watching her as his friend’s member still slid in and out of her mouth, and he smiled at her tears. “S’alright, honey, we got you,” he reassured her, and pinched at her clit before releasing her. “Give ‘er some room to breath, Tom, geez.”

Tom pulled back after one last throat-burning push, and reluctantly continued stroking his own cock in Tiffany’s face. She gasped in clean air as her Uncle Morris finally pulled out of her, a wet slide of both their bodily fluids following him. He patted her shoulders before pushing her forwards into Uncle Herbert’s waiting hands, and got up from the couch to clean himself off.

Tiffany tried not to think about the burning between her legs, or the sticky mess that ran down her thighs, but she was given very little time to consider either in any case, as her Uncle Herbert pulled one leg across his lap so she straddled him. With her breasts at eye level, it was not at all hard for him to lean in and capture a nipple in his mouth, and Tiffany whined at the sharp contact.

She felt his hand fumbling beneath her and then he was pressing up into that aching spot Uncle Morris had left her with, one hand on her hip with the other guiding his cock into her. Her nipple popped from his mouth as he soothed, “Just settle in, hun, take it all. That a girl, you’re so good Muffin.” She sank onto him fully, gravity and his hand on her hip taking over until her thighs were flat against his own, and with both hands on the cheeks of her ass he began to rock her back and forth over him, a slow thick slide deep inside her.

“What a good girl,” he crooned from below her, his head lent back into the couch cushions, “Thaaat’s it, Darlin’, work your hips for Uncle Herb. Nice and slow, sweetie, nice and aaaaah damn what a hot pussy.”

Tiffany could barely hear the words over the growing heat that was beginning to encompass her. Every time she flexed her hips forward and her Uncle’s cock sawed back and forth there was some spark that seemed to fill her, some part of her that felt like it had never been touched ached. She was so consumed, rocking back and forth on her Uncle’s lap, that she barely noticed Tom coming up behind her until his hands joined her Uncle’s on her ass, pulling her cheeks apart.

She let out a cry as something wet and hard pushed past the tight ring of her anus, and as her Uncle continued to move her atop him she realized Tom had slid a finger up her ass. Panicking, she tried to reach back and push at him, but her Uncle Herbert grasped at the back of her neck and pulled her forward, tucking her head into his cheek and holding her over him.

“Shhhh, hun, you’re doing so good,” he groaned in her ear, “So good. Take that dick, muffin; you feel all that hot cock inside you? You want more, right hun? You need some more cock?”

“Course she does,” Tom sneered from behind her. Tiffany tried to keep her whimpers quiet as the man fingered her ass, but when he added a second and then a third, she could barely think. Finally Uncle Herbet stilled his hold on her hips and the fingers receded, only to be replaced by something much wider. Tiffany gasped into her Uncle’s neck as Tom’s very lubed cock pushed steadily forwards into her ass for the first time. She was so full, there was so much in her already, every second he moved further in made her feel more like she was going to burst.

Suddenly a hand cupped her chin and her head was turned to the side and she was face to face with Uncle Morris, who held his phone in the other hand, clearly recording the moment his niece lost her anal virginity. The betrayal of that, more than anything else that had happened so far, brought tears to Tiffany’s eyes, and as Uncle Herb adjusted his position beneath her and Tom sank fully into the girl, his balls slapping her thighs, she loosed a sob knowing this was inescapable.

“Shit this little bitch is hot,” Tom breathed, pulling his shirt up to watch as the last of his penis disappeared inside her. With no warning, he slapped at her left cheek, and Tiffany yelped from the sharp smack, jerking forward. “Don’t run away, slut,” Tom hissed, and yanked her hips back to him.

Tiffany could only keep her eyes on her Uncle Morris, calmly filming the violation, as both her Uncle Herbert and Tom began to move once again, and Tom continued to rain down quick slaps to her ass and flanks. His thrusts were more punishing that Uncle Herbert’s, who opted to stick that that warmth-seeping rocking motion instead.

Tiffany moaned into the camera and Uncle Morris ran fingers over her lips. “Such a good girl,” he cooed, and slipped two fingers between her lips, “Suck these, honey. Gotta fill all your holes today.”

Tiffany did as she was told, the world and sensations around her too glazed for any rational thought. With Tom pounding into her ass behind her and Uncle Herbert grunting every time she was shoved further onto his cock, sucking on some fingers seemed the tamest thing to do.

“How you like having your ass fucked?” Tom panted at her over her shoulder, “Think you like taking it up the ass now, whore?”

“Such a good girl,” her Uncle Herb murmured in her ear over and over, “Such a sweet cunt. Good girl, muffin, our good girl.”

“She’s loving it,” Uncle Morris breathed as she watched him in halflidded eyes, “You take cock so well, honey. Gonna be doing it ever family dinner now, I suspect.” He sawed his fingers in and out of her mouth, and Tiffany slipped her tongue between them.

Uncle Morris smiled and angled the camera. “Thatta girl.”


End file.
